A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed transfer device and more particularly to bed transfer devices adapted for use with conventional beds.
B. Description of the Related Art
In certain instances it has been known that individuals may need assistance getting into and out-of bed. In some instances where an individual has been injured, the need may be temporary. In other cases, where the individual is elderly or suffers from a permanent disability, the problem may be persistent. Often times the individual may be living alone or have access to limited financial assistance when the need arises for some additional help in transferring to and from the bed. Many times the individual may have a limited income or the problem may persist for such a short period time that limited funds are available for such a need.
Expensive and elaborate bed transfer systems, such as hospital beds with bed rails formed integrally therewith, have been available for some time; however, such systems are cost prohibitive for home-care use. Other bed transfer systems have been developed for home care use which utilize a wooden board or other rigid, sheet-like material for insertion between the box spring and mattress of a conventional bed to which a transfer rail is attached thereto. Such systems, while adequate for there intended purpose, may be difficult for the elderly or persons with injuries to install and remove. By providing a rigid layer between the bed and the box spring, such systems inherently interfere with the comfort level achieved by the cooperation of the mattress with the box spring. Such a barrier may not always be desirable. Thus, the need exists for a low cost and easy-to-use bed transfer device that provides a both long and short term solutions for individuals when transferring into or out of bed.